Gapped by forbidencellll another chance
by penned-name
Summary: From heaven, Naruto was temporarily exiled. From Hell, Sasuke was temporarily banished. Both, as punishment, were punished back to earth to learn something from a living human, little Kakashi boy. This could be another chance for them, but it is forbidden
1. back to earth

"Here ye, doggie, doggie, come here, I won't bite…" He calls the dog hiding behind the trashcan. He was little mean a while ago, lighting a firecracker where this golden pup had been peeing on –a light post. But now, seeing the dog ran away crying like helpless, he felt guilty.

"Awww, Poor little thing. I don't intend to scare you that much… oh, this? Lookie here, this is nothing if not lit-up…See?… it is not making fire-cracking sounds the _crackie-crack-crack, boom-booming-kabooms!!_, so it's nothing to be afraid of." He is referring to the unlit firecracker he is holding. Those dog's azure eyes are truly heart striking, makes you feel that that golden fur ball craves for love and attention.

He tried to go nearer to the pup, but it just move away, hiding itself more in to a squeeze between the trashcan and the wooden fence.

"Oh men, yea, yea, it's my fault. But I thought you wouldn't be such a sissy. Alright, I may had intended to pull a small prank on you, but look at you, you are more than a _**scardy-cat**."_ He shook his head. His spiky gray hair glistened, sunrays reflecting with his perspiration.

Just then, a black cat jumped from a tree to his shoulders. It hissed and scratched his back, ripping the back of his shirt in to pieces.

He struggled to stop the cat from wounding his rear. He tried reaching for that criminal, making it happen through his adrenaline rush. But everything just turned in to worse as it only jumped to his face from his grip, and scratched him in the face like hell.

With that, little 9-year-old Kakashi loosed consciousness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_I feel sorry for this little boy; it's not my fault if **The Man** made us afraid of crashing and exploding sounds, a natural phenomena for dogs, as punishment._ He thinks as he watch little Kakashi unconscious by the bed full of bruises.

_To think that being here on earth once again is more than a sentence,who brings you back a lot of memories, bad and good on of which you could not go back in to, it should be considered injustice to have this scardy-cat dog's trepidation over noise! This innocent kid is too naïve to be a victim of our unwanted characteristics!_

He then lift his head up, trying check by the window where is that cat- the cat he hated the most, only to discover that it was resting by the tree watching Kakashi as well.

It was months ago when the two of them were exiled by their own _**Superior;** _judging that the two of them were not suited for their place. It was when the two of them, Sasuke an old devil recruit, and him, Naruto, the newest angel recruit, overdid things they must not do. They were caught meeting up in their two world's boundary one night, the most forbidden of the all the forbiddens, and since both of them broke many rules for their own worlds other than that, their Superiors decided to punish them in spite of the his short time of stay on his perspective world-after-death, and to Sasuke, who was always praised by many on their world because of his too much to handle evil feats when he is still living.

_It's not my fault if even after death I am still round the bend with that Uchihah, thinking the fact that he, leaving just to find power and fulfill his evil selfish deeds. We had gone our separate ways on our life here in earth and now, it's very hurtful to accept the fact that it is only through the other world we are bound to meet again._ He secretly looked at that cat licking his paws.

With that black cat's unreadable hazy eyes meeting his blue ones, he remembered the day when they met on the their life after death world's boundary. It was like a nonverbal pact within them- meeting on that place as soon as they died and arrived on their own world-after-death resignation… as if knowing Sasuke would go to hell, and Naruto to heaven.

Sasuke died earlier than Naruto, but ever since Sasuke died, some angel told Naruto that he always sees Sasuke waiting for someone on the boundary since then. It was a right decision for Naruto to visit that place without having the assurance that Sasuke is waiting for him, because indeed, it was a triumphant feeling to see a daydream come true. He longed to see this long lost friend who needs a lot of explanations to do.

_Those expressionless eyes, I saw them crying when we met at the dry forbidden land, as soon as he laid his sight of me. I was mad, but that time, I let hatred be set aside first, as I hugged him and forgave him temporarily. And since then, we always meet by that place, only to discover that language is a barrier in our worlds. Devils and Angels are separated by expression, by emotion and by thought. We could not understand each other because we have different languages- not English –not Japanese, a language not existing in the world and a language I could not fully understand the structure. All I know is that angels could only communicate with angels. Devils could only understand their own devil companions. And so it is a main problem. He still could not explain to me. I could not still understand his side._

But it was fun though. Meeting up with him, in spite that gap. Doing petty crimes just to make it on time on that place everyday. That's why the superior is really mad on me. That the superior said that I was being too naughty for heaven. Too hyper active! Hahaha. Plus the fact that they had discovered our secret meetings, they decided to send us both to the earth once again.

It was rather cool to know a fact I only discovered by then. That cat's and dogs are human souls trapped in a lowly body, as punishment by their Superiors. Cats are temporary exiled devils, usually because they are being too kind in hell, and dogs are temporarily exiled angels, usually exiled because of being too bad or naughty in heaven. As for us, we are exiled because of doing the most forbidden, and maybe because of being too kind or too bad as well. And we are sent here in this world to learn something from this kid. For us to realize if where we are really suited? Heaven or Hell?

But as soon as we were turned in to cats and dogs, I hated Sasuke. He chose not to talk to me in spite of the possibility we could talk now as lowly moving creatures. I could not really understand him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh, I think little Kakashi is waking up!"

Kakashi snuggled his pillow and slowly opened his eyes. He made his fists in to a curl and cleared his sight. It was only after some seconds when pain came gushing in to his consciousness.

"Mommyyy, why does this hurt? Huwaaah, what happened?" It seems he is in temporarily shock.

"A cat attacked you, it is more likely you saved this dog from a bad, bad cat, that in the end, you were assaulted by it. Too much for a heroic deed is it my little Kakashi boy? But I know, you fought back head on, the enemy just had weapons and you don't." Kakashi's mom is carrying the golden pup in his arms. The dog seems happy.

_Huh? There was no cat and dog fight that took place! And Naruto was being so stupid like. Drooling, and salivating. Good thing devils are assigned to be cats when punished back here on earth, we could jump swiftly and has 9 lives. Dogs are pathetic. They are too weak and dumb that they submit themselves to human loyalty, where in fact they were humans too! Even higher in kind! AN ANGEL! If my superior just knew how badly I want to become an angel. But I cant. I did more than wicked things just to have power. Just for revenge_. _My mind is dirtied with black thoughts back then, something by thought couldn't be replaced or equalized with any good deed._

The black cat continued licking his paws as he watches the family happy with small Kakashi's recovery.

"Mommy, can I keep this dog?" Kakashi asked as Naruto is in his arms now, trying his best to say it as natural as he can. The wounds in his back is really hurting.

"Oh, why sure! It is already time for you to take in some responsibilities son." It was his Dad, not his mom who answered. Kakashi's mom just nodded sweetly.

"YEHEY! Ow, ouch ouch ouch ouch!" Little Kakashi raised his hands due to happiness, but the sudden movement increased his wounds' pain. After the pain slowly subsided, little kakashi then laughed after realizing how he forgot he has all this wounds when his father told him he could keep the dog. His mother and father joined laughing too.

As well as Naruto.

But not Sasuke, who was mad because that is unfair.

Naruto was happy because he could be a part of their living human assignment's life.

_I heard of other angel's stories about being punished and being assigned to a person who had not became his/her master, which made those angels have hard time on juggling their lives as a dog and checking out their human living assignment. I am so lucky! I have easy access on little Kakashi's life unlike Sasuke who has to secretly spy on kakashi and try to learn from him. Not unless if he tries to be nice to him this time, He is so harsh slashing him at the back just because of Kakashi saying the word… Scardy-cat._

You see, the judge of punishment assigned the two of them to little kakashi. Unlike to what we always think that angels and devils on earth are here as bad and good conscience, Angels and devils in the form of cats and dogs are assigned to a certain people not to teach, but rather it is for them to learn from us, living people. The judge of punishment, along with their Superiors had decided to assign sasuke and Naruto to observe and check out Kakashi, because after long debates, they considered kakashi as the best person these two bratz could learn from. They even decided to have only one person for the two, a reason we donot know yet why. To put short, they think Kakashi is the best living person that could help sasuke and Naruto to act the way they should act, Nice for an angel like Naruto and Bad for a devil like Sasuke.

Sasuke licked his paws again as he watch Naruto breathing like how dogs do. GROWSE.

"And since now that you own a dog, what name would you give it then?"

"OH goodie!! Let me see.. hmmm.. aha!" Little kakashi stomped his right fist in to his left open palm. "I'm going to call him… Nana!"

Now, it is Sasuke's turn to laugh and _blush_… but sarcastically. _Oh my! That is so kawaii! Ha! So girly! Ahahahahha! Oh my, I should stop being nice. Or else, my superior would… I hate this. I should suffer my doings. Ha! And indeed, even though I don't intend to be mean, that name just deserve that looser! Who, by this longest time could not get off on clinging on to me, That coward! Ha!_

"Isnt it a cute name? Nana?" Kakashi stroke Naruto's fur in the head. Naruto looked at Sasuke purring by the tree. He just knew that guy is laughing. He really wanted to know Sasuke's side, of why he left Naruto back then, and other more stuff, like what had truly happened? How did Sasuke died? His anger for Sasuke heightens as he could not think of a reason why he still won't talk to him. When in fact, they could talk as much as they want in animal language here on earth!

But no, Naruto, ah, eh, Nana, has no choice but to be silent while Kakashi boy strokes his head.


	2. just dont fall hard

The place just adds up to the feeling of aloneness. It's no difference to our place over there, at some point it is worse. With this entire seemingly boundless dusty place, covered with sand and colossal rocks, the silence makes you wallow in the depths of regret. I could have been there on the other side, if I had just forgiven Itachi, if I didn't searched for power for revenge.

I had left a beautiful life with my friends, and left Naruto just for this...

_And now, I am waiting for him_.

By chance I know, Naruto would be placed there on the other side. His innocence made him pure, his youthful and sensitive attitude made him suitable there in heaven, and not at our place.

_After long years, I want to see him_.

I had been visiting this place since I had died because of fighting Orochimaru, it was long before I realized I was drowning on the wrong path. I had tried killing Orochimaru, but instead I was the one killed. My regret of doing evil things is not enough for them to put me there on the other side. I must suffer. But, I could not include not seeing him even in this world as my suffering. I want to say sorry.

_I long to be forgiven._

For never in my life I had forgiven, and now that I understand the importance of this phenomenon, I beg for him to listen.

_To give me another chance_.

Sitting here, I recall how long I had been dead. On earth, it could have been 20 years ago. I died at the age of 18. But when you die, you retain your best self, being in a body or image you are best. As for me, that age was my best form.

I sat on my favorite place. My feet dangling, for it is a high colossal rock that seated in to. This is the best place to wait for someone, you could see every approaching soul as soon as they tried coming near to this boundary. For the last 20 years I had been hanging out here, I had seen angels and devils going here for different reasons. Our Superiors had told us this is against the law, but since we are devils, we could break any law. We are expected to do bad things anyway.

But never. Never I saw an angel and a devil hanging out. For it s the forbidden of the most forbidden. The most Dreaded.

I was about to leave that time, but, then… I saw a soul approaching. With hair kissed by the sun, golden and shimmering, I stood there, frozen. I want to believe it was not him, but as he slowly approaches, my heart thumps louder. Heavier.

I jumped from my seat, wanting to see him closely. Feel him closely. And it was really unbelievable, that after more than 20 years of not seeing each other, we are still bound to meet. All my waiting is not wasted. My patience is worthy.

And then, there he was. Right in front of me. Smiling in his mid 20s. But I knew it was him, with that sweet and innocent smile, he hadn't still changed, he's still the Naruto I had known. I couldn't explain my self, as I feel weak, the water gushing out of my eyes is not enough to explain what I feel. I felt happiness, embarassment, joy, anger, fright, sadness, all mixed up in to one.

_And so he hugged me._

It was like time was frozen in to infinity, into eternity. We had not recognized, everyone in the place was looking at us. I want to tell him everything. I don't know where to start. But when I tried, he couldn't understand. When he tried speaking, he spoke foreign. That was the time we had discovered that devils and angels are not meant to understand each other by any word, thought, action or emotion. But I could read his feelings though, through his blue eyes. I feel his longing, the want to understand. The struggling. But we can't do anything. We, after all are gapped by a huge difference_. I am a devil, he is an angel._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Not there Nana, that place is full of garbage, oooh, you really like to hang out by the garbage can do you?" Kakashi was running, chasing after his golden retriever, Nana. That dog is still a puppy, but he ran like a cheetah, and as hyper as a gorilla.

"I should have listen to mother, come out of there or I'll get you a collar and tie you everyday!!! Do you want that Nana? Do you? Do you?" Kakashi is loosing patience. It was exactly like the first time he met Nana. He is even holding a firecracker just like that time.

"Do you want me to light this? Huh? Huh? You'll explode if I do that! Like this! Kaboom damdidamdam bang bang whooooosh! BLAST! " Kakashi moved here and there moving animatedly. Ever since he recovered from being hospitalized he returned to his naughty, sooper kaduper energetic old self. Poor Nana, _or let us say Naruto_, who had been the first hand accepter of his pranks and bizarre ideas.

A black cat by the nearby tree purred himself out. Ha! That just deserves that baka. Atleast, I could just sit around and check Kakashi everytime, hiding by the trees and shadows. But Naruto has no choice but to live with that mini-devil-torturer. Ahahaha. Seems like I am loving and loving being evil every time I see those Kakashi's prank victims get mad and irritated. Ahahahha. After all, do I have any other choice but to be evil?

Kakashi boy looked so cute with that jumper he is wearing, plus the cap he wears, he looked so innocent, that's why many are deceived. But judging by his acts, he is nothing other done a naughty naughty boy. He fished a match on his pocket and lighted it, acting as if he is about to light the firecracker.

"Teehee. Sweet torment for you, sweet little Nana, you'll surely have a good blast! Hihihiihhihihih."

_A blast? EXPLOSION I may say! I'll end up gut-exploded, organs blown up here anytime. And this pink nails. And this ooooh!!! This pentel pen marked curly mustache!!! I look rather silly. More than ugly! What that kid had been doing on me, experimenting on me! I am a dog, not a guinea pig for heaven's sake!!_

"Oh, oh, oh, oh!!" Kakashi jumped here and there, very cautious and a little worried. He had just actually lit up a firecracker. Anytime now it would explode.

_WHATTHEFUCK! WHATTHEFUCK!!! WHATTHEFUCK!!! WHATTHEFUCK!!!! WHATTHEFUCK!!!! WHATTHEFUCK!!!! WHATTHEFUCK!!!!_

"Nana the dog! Stop cursing will you!!!! Oh, oh, oh, were will I throw this!!" Kakashi frolicked, skipping like an agitated worm. Just then, a black cat from the tree jumped from his lying, and scratched Kakashi again by his back. With this, kakashi dropped the firecracker. Sasuke in the black cat form, immediately held the firecracker by his mouth and ran far away, left it there and jump by a tree to keep safe. He moved so fast, that he was just in time to watch the explosion from afar.

Kakashi was still a little shocked by his own stupid act. "Phew, that was close! I could not actually let you Nana explode in to pieces, was I that naughty? And that mustache, it looks good on you, I am actually being nice!" He tried dusting off his back. "That cat again, it scratched me again, but anyhow, it saved me this time. That goodie little devil."

He then tried reaching up the tree to grab the cat, he doesn't know yet what to do to it if ever he successfully took hold of him. He just wanna play with him, the rest to happen, will be decided next.

"Ahoy, catie cat! Come down this instant, come to papa… I wont hurt you, come to me, I'll just show you some of my gratitude." He seem couldn't reach the cat through his little hands, and so he tried climbing the tree.

The cat hissed.

_Don't you dare come near me, don't you dare touch me. Go and come back playing with your filthy dog, isn't he enough for your glory? Just go nearer and you'll taste what's true evil is. I was wrong saving you! Ohh! I had done another wrong act! I should have let you explode with that damn cracker!!!!_

Kakashi just smiled at the cat and giggled. He walked around the tree and observed every specific detail closely. Kakashi tried looking for a spot to put his feet on, to start climbing it.

Nana, or naruto, ran towards the tree and barked at the cat, and to kakashi climbing.

_You uchihah! Whose filthy? Who? Who? We don't need your heroic deeds if you'll just be so arrogant after! Might as well be torn in to pieces! You arrogant devil! Go and search fro more power just like what you did before! Go kakashi, go and get him! Then crush him into bits!!!_

Kakashi laughed as he looked at his dog. He tried reaching the hissing cat. Trying his best to dodge its moving sharp claws.

_That so godamn hurts Naruto_. Sasuke thinks to himself. _If you just knew. If you just knew how I long to explain anything! But no! I have to accept that this is my path! The dark side! _

Kakashi slowly moved closer, he is now in a big branch, and as he moves to Sasuke the cat, the branch becomes shakier and shakier. It becomes thinner as he goes closer to grip him, the branch getting flimsier by the distance.

_Arrogant devil ei? Arrogant devil!!!_ Sasuke hissed more. And more frightening, mind you. He moved his claws faster and stronger, making it sure it would cut deep if it hit. Kakashi just looked straight at the cat, the smile on his face melting away. Nana kept on barking wildly, running to and fro in front of the tree. Sasuke could have escaped now, he could just jumped away to a different tree. But his evil instincts told him not to, as he feels something on his favor to happen.

_Crack._

_Crack._

_Crack._

Slowly, the tree branch is breaking down; little kakashi looking worried and shocked. He began to sweat drop, to fret, but it only made everything worse. His fast fretful actions just made the breaking down of the tree branch, faster, faster, and faster.

Sasuke purred a low laugh. He then jumped up and down his post to hasten up the branch to fall.

Nana barked frantically, knowing what disaster it could be. That is a high tree branch! Practically 6meters from the ground! It would surely bruise little kakashi boy in grave condition, he doesn't know what to do! Oh that arrogant devil!

_Stop it Uchihah! The kid is just a kid; excuse him for being too naughty_!

Sasuke didn't listen to Naruto, as it ducked down lower to collect more power to heighten his jump. As he jumped to a high level, he turned in to an angle facing the tree branch. He could see those worried faces on the boy and Naruto, as he did a something he learned as a ninja, oh how he missed this action, this drama. He twirled as fast as he can towards the end part of the branch, making sure that he is giving all his cat strength on hitting it.

_Nooooooooo! _

Kakashi boy looked at the cat, who was about to hit the end part of that tree branch. Kakashi tried moving backwards, struggling to his best. But it seems he could not make it.

_Nooooooooo!_

Naruto wanted to help, but he couldn't think how.

And so, Sasuke hit the tree, causing it to totally snap in a second. Kakashi fell and the rest of the story would be on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

It was a nice morning, still a little foggy. There were still moist on the tree leaves where Sasuke the cat is seated, again, watching a boy from the window. This scene is not new to him, for it was the second time Kakashi boy was hospitalized because of his evil deeds.

It was still a little too early. This punishment is starting to bore him. It was already a week since that incident had happened; and yet, little Kakashi's wounds wouldn't heal completely.

_What the fuck? Imagine 7 days of idle moments… guarding an unconscious kid?_ _Doing bad things to little kakashi surely makes delay._ _Oh how I want to go back to my after-death world, and get to finish our punishment! _

The fall was almost about 7 meters, not to mention, extremely-pressured; causing a disaster to little Kakashi's fragile body. The doctor said it was lucky he is still alive.

Sasuke's black cat eyes looked down to check on Naruto. He is trying his best not to feel any care or concern to that dog as how he is trying not to admit guilt over the kid's situation. Sasuke was eating fried pork meat serving that he had snatched from a restaurant for customer's breakfast.

"Hey honey, wake up now, the dog is whimpering, we haven't fed Nana yet." Kakashi's dad said to his wife who had fallen asleep on a chair near their son's bed.

"Hmmmff, what time is it darling?" She asked after rubbing sleep out of her consciousness.

"It's 5 am. I think the last time we fed Nana, it was dinner last last last night. My goodness, the dog will be dying if we wouldn't feed it immediately. What would our son feel if he wake up without the dog?!"

"We have nothing to feed him honey. The nurse threw the left-overs last night. You should at least bought something from your workplace before going here last night."

"I was on the night shift honey, I arrived here past midnight, the stores and restaurants are all closed, I cou----"

"_MmmmmMommy? What happened?"_ Kakashi's dad was interrupted by these words. The kid now regained his consciousness. His voice was soft and weak. Wrapped around white bandages and arm and leg supporters, he tried to speak and remember.

Kakashi's mom was so happy her eyes are not blinking. "Oh, my little baby, Hush now, everything would be okay…" She hugged him with, her body trembling because of extreme joy. She then carefully let go off the hug. "You fell in a tree, it is most likely, that again, you saved a crying cat on a tree. You were so brave and kind, you can't resist seeing the feline stranded alone on a high grounds----"

"Mmmmm, mom… I dreamt of an angel on my side, he said he wanted to reunite with his friend…"

"Shhh, don't tire yourself from talking… Rest now. Honey, call the doctors tell them he had already awaken."

The Dad immediately moved, came back with a doctor and a nurse, and after that, the family had a short nice talk with each other. Then they tuck down little Kakashi again to sleep. They really felt gratified for little Kakashi's step-by-step recovery. It felt more than a miracle.

And thus because of this… They had, again, unconsciously set aside the fact of feeding their almost-fainting, hungry, tied-on-a-tree outside, dog.

…………………………………

"_Here…" _

He had jumped above from the tree so quietly; it was because her cat's paw was so light. He dropped a half-eaten fried meat from his mouth.

"_Eat_."

He could not look to those blue eyes. He was so proud that he was looking away; he couldn't bear it to admit he is again succumbing to his kinder self. He planned a while ago that he'll just drop the food and immediately jump back to that tree branch, but to his dismay, he stayed. As if hoping the dog would say Thank you of some sort.

The 5 seconds of silence between their nearness was like an eternity. Yes, Sasuke knows he wanted to explain everything to Naruto, but he mustn't. He knew that was for their good. He must, by all strength, be the meanest he could be.

Naruto just gulped and looked away the same. It was again one of those awkward moments. Naruto knew he should be saying thank you, showing his gratitude. Being an angel, he must give way to Sasuke's hard to understand character, but the not-supposed to be existing little devil in him says that he must at least level with Sasuke's complication. He couldn't give way to that, of just letting Sasuke's bad doings pass and be forgiven easily. _Never, never would he give in because of hunger! How low was that son-of-a-bitchy cat think am I?_

"I said EAT!" Sasuke spoke, still not looking, that made him appear as if shouting to somebody afar. Naruto's stomach grumbled, causing him to blush, but in spite this, Naruto remained unmoved, making the cat's temper rise a little bit more.

"You think I am being kind? YOU should be thankful I offered something!!!!! You want to die do you? You'll end up being sent back here as a dog until we accomplished our mission anyway!!!! Go and suffer the pain of death all over and over again you BAKA!"

"Are we talking?" it was said expressionless.

"_Excuse me?!!"_ Sasuke said a little confused, but rage is still on the voice.

"I said, are we talking Uchihah?"

"WHAT?"

"We are not talking. If you are not to explain why you left long time ago, then I guess you got what I am talking about." It was said simply plain, Naruto looking afar, not taking notice of his grumbling stomach.

"WHAT THE! HA! THIS MEAT IS POISONED ANYWAY!!!!!" He lied in a hiss. Very mad, and a little embarrassed, Sasuke jumped back to the tree branch, leaving Naruto enraged.

_BLAST HIM! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT HE WAS BEING KIND! ARG! THAT DEVIL!_

………………………………………………

Because of too much hunger, Naruto decided to just sleep hunger away. He was deliriously dreaming of a big Fried chicken in front of him on human-angel form. He was shocked; he was not a dog anymore. Is he dead again?

His question was answered when he realized he is now on the two after-death world's boundary. Sasuke was seated on a big rock, just like the first time he saw him here. His feet dangling, his eyes on fire because of shame and disbelief.

"Why? Am I dead again?"

"Yes, you two surely are a pain in the ass. You end up hurting the assigned kid for the both of you. How will the two of you ever learn?"

Naruto looked where the voice was coming from. It was the two after-world's boundary mediator; Iruka, who talked.

"Wait, I know I died because of hunger, but why? Why is he here?" He pointed his lips towards Sasuke, who gave off immediately a loud sarcastic grunt. Naruto might not understand it in devil language, but he just knew how Sasuke felt.

"Oh, Sasuke? Hahaha. It was funny, his death that is." Iruka laughed for a while. "He ate pork meat, not knowing it was poisoned. Hahaha. Remember the meat he tried to offer to you? The restaurant owner put cat poison on it to get rid of Sasuke… he kept of stealing food on that store, poor cat, poor little thing is he?"

Naruto laughed. He is smart to know now that it was after all good intention Sasuke had for him that time. Imagine lying to save your pride, where in fact the lie is true after all? And more funny! Made to damage his pride more, by being trapped of your own lie! Poor Sasuke, but it was thoughtful for him to offer me something, and not admitting it. Haha.

"And so with that, because both of you are like killing the kid, and seems not to learn anything, we are to change things…" Iruka opened a book and tried skimming through the pages. He played with his own black beard, circling it on his finger. "Here, here… just let me get through my notes, I forgot what was said to me… Oh, there you go!" Iruka paused and talked to Sasuke in devil language Naruto couldn't understand.

After talking some minutes to Sasuke… "I am to repeat again Naruto for you, I had already explained to Sasuke. You two are to go back to earth but not as dogs and cats anymore. You seem not to learn from those forms… And so, it has been decided that you'll get back there through----"

Iruka's explaining was cut down by a lightning that struck dead straight in front of him. "Ohhh, surprise! Surprise, we just received information from the living world!!!" The lightning struck the soil and caused black writing to where it struck. It's writing only Iruka could read. Iruka ducked down to read it.

"Surprise indeed! Haha! You aint dead yet Naruto! Or let us say… Nana! I guess there are again changes… Naruto you must come back there as a dog immediately for the mean time!!! We don't have to waste time. Little Kakashi is looking for you!!!!!!"

"What??" Naruto, holding a chicken, still haven't grasp a thing Iruka was about to explain, is now again shocked over things. Without even given a chance to ask or say another word, Iruka closed his notebook, making things final. Naruto was immediately sent back to the living world.

…………………………………


End file.
